A Day in the life of Kero
by Spikeluver
Summary: Uh... title says w/ a little S+S... Tomoyo knows all... hehehehehehehe *REVISED*


A Day In the Life of Kero

-------------------------------

By: Jennifer-chan

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This will be a one try short fic about Kero's

day! It most likely will be humorous! Hope you

enjoy! And I am so sorry cuz of how small this is!

I will try and make it small but long! What I mean by

small is how the paragraph's are this short! Length

wise. To me it makes the story seem much longer

and I feel better about myself! And, just to let

you know so you don't get mad at me, I write a

fanfic a day! That is good! Sometimes people take

weeks or even months! Well, on to the story!

-------------------------------

Kero's POV of story:

My Daily Life?

What about my Daily Life?

All I do is sit around, um, doing, STUFF.

Sakura walks in on Kero talking about his daily life.

Sakura's POV of story:

Kero's Daily Life? *Ermph..* all he does is

eat! AND, walk around calling my sweetie a brat!

He's just like Touya! *Touya- Hey!* Except for

Kero's an animal (Touya's one too but oh well)

And all he does all day (must I say more) is eat,

Sleep, poop (like a baby), and insult my sweetie.

Syaoran gets a call from Sakura about Kero's

daily life.

Syaoran's POV of story:

Kero's Daily Life?

*Ermph...* all he does is call me a brat- along

with Touya! And just to think, I am SAKURA's

SWEETIE! *Hmph* Other than that- he is a lazy

Stuffed animal who eats, sleeps, poops, and plays

Video games.

Touya hears Syaoran talking about Kero.

"Kero? Who's Kero?" *at this time he doesn't

know about the clow.*

Syaoran-"Uh, somebody you wouldn't know."

Touya-" Are you cheating with the Kero person on

my baby sister Sakura?"

Syaoran laughs. "Kero's an animal, stuffed

animal. Plus, he's a boy!"

Touya giggles.

*It's about time he giggles! Instead of being so 

serious!* _"Brat,_ I always knew you were gay!"

Now to the main part!

-------------------------------

Kero sits in Sakura's room eating the cookies

Sakura sneaked in for him last night.

It is morning.

Sakura's alarm clock goes off. Kero hits her with a 

pillow. She groans.

Kero goes somewhere.

He comes back with some water.

He throws it at Sakura.

She wakes up.

Kero plays video games.

Sakura goes to school.

Later that day...

Sakura comes home from school with some candy

for Kero.

Kero doesn't care about the candy then because he is

about to beat the 'fluff monster' in the last level of the

Video game he is playing.

Sakura laughs at the fluff monster. She is big and pink

and her name is Cerbera. Kero doesn't care about 

beating her anymore. He makes her real with the

Create card. Kero looks dreamily at the fluff monster.

Sakura looks confused- "Hoeeee!!!!!!!!"

"Hai! Hai, i will marry you Kero!" the big fluff monster

says to Kero… Kero repeats looking dreamily at the

Big pink fluff monster.

"Y..Your gonna marry a fluff monster? Hoeee!!! I will

Not have another one of you, except bigger, running

Around the house, plus that equals, more confused

People and I will have to spend more of my money

On candy and food for you two. No. Definitely not

Going to happen." Sakura screamed as she got out

Her staff and told the card to return.

"Hey, Sakura, just to think about getting married...

Sakura will you marry me?"

Syaoran had popped into the room!

"Hoee!!!!!!! Hai!!! I will!!!"

Kero groans... "Atleast, I have you Cerbera..."

The pink fluff monster kisses the stuffed animal 

through the TV screen.

Everyone sleeps in Sakura's room. 

They wake up and even Syaoran smiled.

"Hoeee!!!!!!!!!"

"Hai!!!!!!!!!"

"Huh???????"

-------------------------------

Ok, Ok, I don't get the last part either, but, it

just kinda took up space and since it made no sense

I think its kinda funny.

*snickers*

*hehehehehehe*

*ohohohohohohoho*

Tomoyo! How'd you get here?

I'm always around when theres a little S+S romance..

*snickers again*

*ohohohohohohoho!*

Sakura- Tomoyo!

Tomoyo- Hai?

Sakura- Did you video tape that?

Tomoyo- Ohohohohohoho!

THE END!

R+R!!!!! Revised!


End file.
